


confession time, here's what i got

by gardevoirite



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Confessions, Future Fic, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardevoirite/pseuds/gardevoirite
Summary: In which Otabek and Yuri pine for each other a lot, and manage to drag other people into their own problems.





	

**Author's Note:**

> another heckin ham title yes  
> for otayuri week! day 1: confessions c:

Otabek figures out that he loves Yuri when he is twenty-one.

It’s during Yuri’s nineteenth birthday, too. His plane lands exactly at midnight, and he’s rushing to get his baggage as quick as he can to meet his best friend. He sees him the moment he claims baggage – it isn’t hard to miss his long hair or his leopard jacket – and he stretches his arms out as Yuri bolts over to him.

In the next minute, he has him in his arms, and he hears a cheerful, “Beka!” in his ears, and, _oh_ , he realizes. He is in love.

“Happy birthday, Yura,” is what he says instead of blurting out anything regarding his newly-found feelings. “You’re getting taller. We’re the same height, now. You should consider stopping now that you’re nineteen.”

“You wish,” he snorts, and he pulls away to look at Otabek’s face. “Your hair’s getting longer, too. It’s a good look on you.”

And usually he would be able to take Yuri’s compliments with stride, but now he’s grateful for his tan skin, because he can already feel the heat going to his cheeks. He doesn’t realize just how bad he’s got it until now.

“C’mon,” Yuri continues, taking his suitcase from him with one hand and grabbing his wrist with another. “Yuuri and Viktor already prepared a room for you.”

“They didn’t have to-”

“Have to? Please, Beka. When they found out you were visiting me for my birthday, they insisted on letting you stay with them. It’s easier to go through with whatever they want than having to listen to them whine.” He flashes him a grin as he tugs him along. “’Sides, now I have someone to suffer with me if they decide to fuck all night again.”

_“Yura.”_

“What? It lasts _all goddamn night_ and they don’t understand how thin the walls are. Lose your sanity with me, that’s what friends are for.”

“I brought my noise-cancelling headphones, anyway.” Against his better judgment, he pulls his wrist out of Yuri’s grip in favor of grabbing his hand instead.

Yuri is undeterred, even squeezing his hand as they continue walking. “You don’t get to use those.”

And he suppresses a smile because he realizes he might just be willing to do anything for Yuri, anyway.

* * *

Yuri figures out that he loves Otabek at age eighteen.

And to be honest, the realization isn’t even during any significant moment. He isn’t with Otabek, isn’t talking with him or interacting with him at all. He just sees a little girl with a Ted bear while wandering the streets, the bear Otabek that is so fond of, and it hits him.

It is so out of the blue that it leaves him reeling. He’s in love with his best friend.

He considers talking to Viktor or Yuuri about it, but decides against it. While he trusts them (Yuuri more so than Viktor, if he’s being honest), the conversation would inevitably move on to their relationship instead of his problem, and he’s _really_ not in the mood to listen to them babble about how in love they are. Again.

Instead, he goes to Mila.

She both helps him and makes the problem so much worse, because as it turns out, she’s going through the same thing.

“This better not be the fucking hockey douchebag again,” he warns, shoving more popcorn in his mouth as he watches her create intricate patterns on his toenails with the brush.

She snorts. “Nah, not him. I doubt I’ll ever want to see his face again after seeing it being sucked by someone else.” She stops talking to let Yuri throw a piece of popcorn into her mouth. “And I’m pretty sure he won’t want to see mine after he found out you were the one who stole his laptop and put it in a public park.”

“Asshole had it coming,” he shrugs. “Well, who gives a shit about him, anyway. Who _do_ you like, then?”

She blushes then, the same way he did when he admitted to her that he liked Otabek. “You know Sara Crispino? The skater from Italy?”

“The one with the creepy older brother, yes.”

“Yeah. I like her.”

“Oh.” That’s a lot better than he expected, considering Mila’s other past significant others. Sara’s definitely the saner of the twins, and she seems sweet enough. Plus, seeing her scold her brother for whatever reason is always hilarious. “Kind of out of your league, don’t you think?”

“Oh, shut up, you brat,” she laughs, reaching over to flick his forehead. “I’ve seen Altin before, he’s pretty out of your damn league too.”

He smiles too, despite himself. “We’re both pretty fucking pathetic, then.”

“Cheers,” she says, grabbing her glass of the cheap wine they bought before their unplanned sleepover. “To being pathetic, lovesick losers.”

“Hey, you’re the only pathetic loser around here,” he counters, but he clinks his glass with hers anyway and they laugh before drinking.

“Are you going to tell her?” he asks then, as she finishes up on his last toe nail. He suppresses a laugh when he realizes she’s drawn tiger stripes as designs, because _of course_ she would.

“Maybe,” she says, as she starts putting away her nail kit. “Not any time soon, though. I only figured it out recently and if I tell her now I’ll, like… die of embarrassment, or something.”

“I get that,” he nods, because right now if Otabek finds out about his feelings and tells him he doesn’t reciprocate, he’d be crushed. “Maybe letting it sink in for a little longer will make it suck less when we _do_ tell them.”

“Right,” she giggles, letting him throw another piece of popcorn in her mouth as she continues cleaning up. “And hey, to make our pathetic pining a little more bearable, whenever you feel the need to rant about how hot you think Altin is, I’m always free. As long as the offer is the same for me whenever I have to let out how pretty Sara is.”

“Deal,” he agrees, before grabbing their box of old DVDs and flicking through them. “Now let’s forget about all this mushy shit and go back to watching dumb movies again.”

“I vote Shrek.”

“ _Fuck_ no.”

* * *

At first, Otabek bottles it up. He’s remarkably good at that, considering how stoic he is according to all the articles about him. However, he quickly realizes that when it comes to love, it’s much harder to keep in your feelings.

Usually, he’d talk to his little sister. For someone only 17 years old, she’s quite wise about the subject of love. (He hopes this is only because of all the sappy books she’s been reading and not any relationships she’s been having without telling him.) But with her schooling, the time difference between Russia and Kazakhstan and how his chances of getting any privacy has gotten down significantly thanks to Viktor and Yuuri, he fears he won’t get any chance to talk to her.

He sends her a long message on Skype instead, for her to be able to see when she wakes up, but he still wants to talk to someone about this.

“Otabek!” Viktor suddenly calls, his head popping in the living room. “Sorry, but Yuuri’s out picking up groceries and Yurio’s asleep. Do you mind helping me out with dinner?”

Before he can answer he’s already being tugged out of the living room and into the kitchen, where he can already smell borscht wafting from the pot. In the back of his mind, he recalls that Yuri’s favorite food, aside from his grandfather’s pirozhki, is Viktor’s borscht.

“Thanks for offering to help me out, Otabek!” Viktor says cheerfully, “If you could shred the cabbage then peel the beets there, that’d be great. Oh, and remember to wash your hands!”

He doesn’t recall offering anything, but Viktor’s currently too cheerful and upbeat to say no to, so instead he washes his hands and goes to work. He figures it would get him more brownie points from the man, anyway.

“So!” Viktor begins after a short moment of silence, sautéing something in a pan that Otabek can’t see from his angle. “It’s a shame you’re only staying here for the week. Yurio really likes having you around.”

He knows that, of course – you don’t become best friends with someone you don’t like. Still, he feels his face heat up a bit from Viktor’s words. “I’m glad. He’s very important to me.”

“I’m sure he is!” Is it just him, or is Viktor’s smile heart-shaped? It does suit the man’s personality. “He’s important to you, too. You know how grumpy he can be, so whenever Yuuri and I see him on his phone with a smile on his face, we know he’s talking to you. You’re a very good influence on him.”

He lets out a quiet hum in response, a small smile forming on his own face. He knows of his effect on Yuri, but hearing someone say it to him makes it feel better.

Viktor seems undeterred by his lack of response and presses on, blunt as ever. “Have you ever thought of doing something about those feelings of yours, Otabek?”

At this, he chokes on air, nearly cutting himself with the mandoline. Waving away Viktor’s “sorry!” he replies, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, please don’t be in denial while you’re with me,” Viktor’s voice is still serene, gathering the shredded cabbage and dropping it into the pot. He continues to speak while Otabek starts to peel the beets. “I know you’ve only been here a day, but it’s obvious that you like our little Yurio.”

“What makes you say that?” his voice is still controlled, but he can’t say the same for his mind, running a mile a minute because of everything he’s hearing.

“Easy!” Viktor laughs, pouring chicken broth into the pot. “I see the way you look at him. It’s the exact same way I look at my Yuuri.”

He doesn’t reply to that, peeling the beats like his life depends on it. Everyone has seen how Viktor looks at Yuuri. Does he look _that_ love-struck?

“Don’t tell me you only realized your feelings now,” Viktor gasps, looking over at Otabek with wide eyes.

He sighs. “To be honest, I only figured it out last night. At the airport.”

“Aww, at the stroke of midnight on Yurio’s birthday! How romantic!” Viktor coos, and Otabek feels the need to sink into the floor and hide. “Well, now the only thing left for you to do is tell him, yes?”

“No,” he shuts him down, glaring at the countertop. “He can’t know. I don’t want to ruin our friendship.”

“Who says you’ll be ruining anything?” Viktor blinks, and Otabek can’t tell if Viktor truly is confused or if he’s teasing him. “Clearly, you’ve seen the way Yurio looks at _you,_ right?”

“As a friend,” he insists. “He sees me as a friend and nothing more. He only smiles at me more often because we’re best friends.”

“Ah, I didn’t know young people were so blind these days,” Viktor sighs, and he sees him pour other ingredients he can’t identify into the pot. “When I said Yurio smiles whenever he talks to you, he doesn’t _just_ smile. He lights up the whole room. It stays like that even after you two finish talking. It’s adorable, to be honest.”

Again, he stays silent, but he’s sure Viktor can see the redness in his cheeks, even through his tan skin. He’s sure, because Viktor takes one glance at him and laughs.

“Relax, I’m only teasing,” he assures (it doesn’t work, by the way), ruffling Otabek’s hair and taking the beets from him and adding it in. “Still, believe me when I say that Yurio feels the same way. All you have to do is make the first move, because there’s no chance that he will. Unless Yuuri and I talk to him about it. And I know if he finds out we know about his crush, we’d never see the light of day again.”

It’s funny despite the situation, because of course Yuri would. “I’ll think about it,” he concedes as Viktor adds in the last of the ingredients.

 _“Perfect!”_ Viktor says in English, closing the pot with an unnecessary flourish. He turns to him and locks his head between one arm, ruffling his hair with another. “I expect you and Yurio to be an item before the week ends! I’ll be your trusty wingman, of course. We can start by telling him you helped with the borscht tonight. He’ll be very impressed. He’s not too good at cooking, so having a partner who can is a huge plus for him, you know!”

“Whatever you say,” he surrenders, pushing away Viktor’s hand from his hair and trying to get out of his hold. “Although waking him up with how noisy you are isn’t going to help.”

“Oh, Yuuri and I have been noisier,” Viktor says, and Otabek chokes on air again.

* * *

“I did it,” is the first thing Mila says when Yuri picks up the phone.

“If you replaced my moisturizer with toothpaste again, you fucking hag, I swear to god-”

“No, no!” she laughs, and he may be a bit paranoid but he could have sword her voice wavered for a second. “No, I mean… you remember Sara.”

“The girl you’re embarrassingly gay for, yes. She’s literally here to visit for the weekend.” And then it hits him. “Wait, you didn’t.”

“I did!” she squeals, and he has to move his phone away from his ear because _jeez, you hag, are you trying to make me go deaf?_ “Just a while ago, actually! I’m kind of still in shock, to be honest.”

“You can’t say shit like that and not tell me the details!” he demands, sitting down on his bed. This better be good.

“Okay, okay. So, while you’re being all lazy at home on your day off, I decided to get some extra practice done, just in case. Sara decided to come with me and I spent the entire walk to the rink freaking out.” She pauses. “And wondering if she noticed that I was freaking out.”

He snorts. “You’re already a giant mess anyway, so I’m sure she was clueless.”

“Watch it, brat.” As usual, her words hold no actual bite. He chuckles a bit as she continues, “ _Anyway_ , so we got there and everything’s chill for a while, she was doing her thing while I was doing mine, and suddenly she went, ‘Hey, have you thought of doing pair skating?’ and I shrugged cause I literally won gold at Worlds last year, I don’t give a shit about pair skating, and she went from her side of the rink to mine and was holding my hand and _shit_ , Yuri, I was _so gay._ ”

“When aren’t you?” he laughs, patting his cat as he listens.

“Okay, fair. Anyway – and stop interrupting me – I think my mind short circuited then and there because she spun me around and next thing I knew I blurted out ‘I love you’ right to her face.” He hears a loud huff from the receiver. “Ugh, you should’ve _seen_ her face, Yura. I was mortified. I would’ve melted into the ice then and there. She let go of me and skated outside of the rink and I thought that I fucked everything up and I’ve destroyed our friendship for good.

“So, y’know, I’m mortified and kind of on the verge of tears because I was positive that I was rejected, so I went to follow her out of the rink, and before I could step out she fucking _tackled_ me and kissed me. _Kissed_ me, Yura! It’s like that time when Viktor decided to kiss Katsuki live on national television and she decided to copy that. And I was there, trying not to fall on the goddamn ice, wondering if this is real life.” She finally decides to take a breath here, and Yuri takes this chance to laugh loudly into the microphone.

“You are such a goddamn mess,” he wheezes out, and it’s a feat in and of itself that he can still talk. “I can already imagine you two wobbling across the ice while Crispino’s still trying to make everything all romantic and sappy and shit. Jesus Christ.”

“You’re so mean,” she whines, and he laughs again. “And what did I say about interrupting? So _anyway,_ we managed to break away without falling flat on our ass, and Sara managed to make me even gayer than I already am by laughing like an actual angel that ascended from above and said ‘I love you, too’ and I died right then and there. The end. You can laugh at me again now.”

He does just that, making his laughter even more exaggerated than it is to tease her. “I don’t know how she fell for a wreck like you, but congrats. And if she does anything shitty just say the word and I’ll kick her ass back to Italy.”

“Gee, thanks,” her tone is laced with sarcasm, but they both know that he means what he says and she’s genuinely grateful for always being there for her. “Anyway, I told you all of this for a reason.”

“Really? Cause I got so used to being your gay diary that I thought this was no different.”

“Seriously, Yura. The night I told you about how I felt towards Sara, what did you tell me?”

“What did I tell you…?” And suddenly, it strikes him. How, the past few months, Mila isn’t the only one who’s been pining over someone else. “No fucking way.”

“Oh, come on! If I could do it, so can you!”

“You weren’t even planning on telling her! You just let it slip like a goddamn dumbass. I’m not going to risk doing the same thing.” He stands back up from the bed, pacing around his bedroom.

“You can afford to take chances! Besides, you and Altin are way closer friends than Sara and I are! Or, were. Since we’re dating now. But the point is, even _if_ he does reject you, he’s not going to make it awkward. I’ve met the guy, he’s better than that.” Even through just a phone call, he can already see the smile forming on her lips. “C’mon, Yuri. Nothing to lose, everything to gain, y’know?”

He sighs again, collapsing back into his bed. “… I’ll think about it,” he tells her. “No actual promises here, but… give me time.”

“Ugh, fine… Oh, I know! Yura, your nineteenth birthday’s in a few months, right?”

“Yeah, so what?”

“Soo, invite him to stay here in Russia then! You’ve got the boy wrapped around your finger, I’m sure if you ask him to visit on your birthday he’ll hop in the soonest plane he can get.” She giggles.

“Ugh, stop, you’re so embarrassing to talk to,” he complains, and though he’s alone he still grabs a pillow to cover his face with. “Fine, okay. I’ll ask him if he can go here. But I’m still not promising anything here.”

“I’ll take it,” she says cheerfully. “Okay, let’s talk again later, I’m gonna go make out with my new girlfriend.”

“Gross. TMI.”

“Whatever, you love me. And once I hang up you better call Altin immediately. And then text me all the details when you’re done, okay? Bye!” She makes a kissing sound (“gross,” he mutters) before hanging up.

He knows that if he decides to lie and not call Otabek, she’ll find out sooner or later, so he figures he might as well get it over with. Besides, the thought of him visiting for his birthday isn’t as bad as he thinks.

He scrolls through his contacts, finds Otabek’s name, and presses call.

“Beka? Hey, sorry if you’re busy right now, but I need to ask you something.”

* * *

“I love you.”

It’s so sudden, so unexpected, that it leaves Otabek reeling. There’s no way he said that. He clears his throat and asks, “Sorry, Yura, I didn’t catch that…?”

He lets out a frustrated groan ( _cute,_ he finds himself thinking) before storming straight into the guest room until he’s face to face with Otabek. He’s still not used to the fact that they’re the same height now and it makes this whole situation feel somewhat unrealistic. “I _said,_ I love you. Okay? Am I loud and clear yet?”

And he’s still so shell-shocked that he can’t even think of a reply to his question. Instead, he asks, “What do you mean, you love me? As in…?”

He whines again, his face turning to a deep shade of red. It goes well with his pale skin, he finds himself thinking. “As in, I’m _in_ love with you, okay? You don’t have to make this so fucking difficult, Christ.”

He can’t help it. The situation is so ridiculous, he can’t hold it in. He laughs, trying to keep it quiet but feeling as if he’s failing at doing even that.

Yuri turns even redder and he steps back. “Forget it,” he spits out, beginning to turn away. “Forget I said anything. This is just a dumb dream or something, real Yuri’s still in the other room sleeping or what-the-fuck-ever. I’m gonna go.”

He manages to grab his hand before he goes another step closer to the door, and Yuri freezes. Quickly, so that he won’t have to think about what he’s doing for once, he’s pulling him closer again, and even closer still, wraps his free arm around his waist and kisses him.

Yuri freezes again, his entire body tensing under his touch. He starts to relax bit by bit, pulling his hand away from Otabek’s in favor of sliding them to his arms, then wounding around his neck as he kisses back. Otabek feels him smile against his lips when both of his other arm comes to wrap around his back, and he wonders when was the last time he’s ever felt this at home before.

He doesn’t know if ten seconds or ten minutes pass, but eventually Yuri pulls away, and he can’t even afford to be sad about it when he sees how radiant his smile is, with his eyes still closed. The sight of him fills him with so much love it’s overwhelming.

“You know,” Otabek begins, and Yuri opens his eyes halfway to look at him, “Before you went in here, I was actually working up the courage to go to you myself to confess.”

“Funny how things work sometimes,” Yuri chuckles, leaning in to press his forehead against Otabek’s. They’re only a few minutes into their new relationship and it already feels as if Yuri’s on a mission to get him to melt into a puddle before midnight.

“Does that mean our anniversary’s going to be your birthday?” he asks, smiling as he pulls Yuri into a hug, tucking his face in the crook of his neck.

He snorts at that (and even that is adorable in its own right, and he has to wonder how infatuated he is with this boy) as one of his hands move to Otabek’s hair, running his fingers through it. “God, that’s so fucking mushy and gross. I expect that you plan the most cliché, romantic dates every year or we’re breaking up.”

“I don’t live to disappoint,” he promises, pressing a kiss to Yuri’s shoulder.

* * *

“I did it.”

“Were you the one who stole my eyeliner, Yura, because I _swear_ to God-”

“No, you paranoid hag, that was Georgi. Anyway, that’s not what I meant. I mean I told Beka about how I felt.”

“Oh! Well, am I allowed to say ‘I told you so’ or do I have to buy a pint of ice cream?”

“Ugh, fine. You can rub it in my face.”

“Hah! I told you so! And I better hear every detail later tonight.”

* * *

“Hey, Viktor.”

“Oh! Otabek! If this is about my and Yuuri’s volume last night, we’re very sorry-”

“No, I had my headphones on the entire night. You’ll have to apologize to Yuri, though.”

“Ahaha! Yurio’s used to it, no worries! And _speaking_ of Yurio…”

“Yes, I think I should at least thank you. I feel like this wouldn’t have happened if you didn’t step in to talk to me.”

“Aww, you’re very welcome! And hey, this makes you part of our family! You can live here forever!”

“No thanks. At least not until you get soundproofed walls.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is 100% to make up for the last fic i wrote lololol


End file.
